Vuestro secreto
by Hunger95
Summary: Porque después de todo, aquello era vuestro pequeño secreto. Esta historia participa en el reto "Fast and Quickly" del foro "Historias por contar"


Vuestro secreto

Te pasas los días mirando al techo. Muchas veces te cuestionas la razón de ello. Los posters de Daniel Radcliffe siguen allí. Y aunque en el fondo, no sabes cómo sentirte, en el fondo eres consciente de que aquello, no pudo ser

Tu mirada te delata. Aún lo recuerdas. Demasiado bien. Las gotas de lluvia se deslizan por la ventana con lentitud, sin pausa pero sin prisa. Y en el momento en el que llega la verdad, eres consciente de lo que odias todo esto. De como te gustaría no encontrarte allí, observando al techo, y triunfando. Pero te ves desolado. No puedes con todo aquello que parece que en cualquier momento, te puede abrasar

Eres fuerte. Te recriminas a ti mismo todo esto. Te recriminas el ser tan débil. Y es que, quizás, lo eres. Y por eso, cuando te levantas, golpeas la pared con fuerza. La sangre mana de tus nudillos. Pero solamente te muerdes el labio para no quejarte de ese dolor tan intenso. Maldices. Sabes que pese a la situación, es culpa tuya que siempre llegues a ese extremo. Y vuelves a murmurar palabras con fuerza. Levantas tu mentón

Tu mirada celeste se posa en la ventana de tu habitación. El marco de esta está rodeado de algunas hojas de abeto. A tu madre le gusta la navidad. Las calles son distintas a las de aquella noche. Solo fue una vez. Porque te prometiste a ti mismo que no volvería a suceder. Y quizás te arrepientes de ello

Aún percibes su aroma. Muy bien. Pareces un estúpido enamorado. Y quizás lo estás. Pobrecito tú. Y lo sabes bien. Sabes que el amor es ese juego donde uno, casi siempre, sale perdiendo. Y esta vez, sin pretenderlo siquiera, lo has salido tú. Y farfullas por ello. Porque odias el saber la razón. Porque es horrible. Abres el cajón de la mesita de noche. Tu despertador rojo marca las cuatro de la mañana. La noche es fría, y no te congelas. El ardor de todo se encuentra en tu cuerpo y alma. Caminas de un lado a otro, desviando tu mirada al fin hacia la calle

Dos jóvenes pasan por allí. Ríen. Parecen borrachos. Sueltas una pequeña risa por el espectáculo que están dando. Y les reconoces. Reconoces al que es esa persona que te recuerda algo que te gustó. Y a la otra, que te rememora la poca gracia que eso te hacía. Que él estuviese a su lado, y no al tuyo. Tu mandíbula se encaja a la perfección. Tragas saliva. Tu garganta se mueve un poco. El joven de cabello moreno y corto levanta su mirada sin querer hacia la ventana. Y os encontráis. Y el otro no se percata de nada. Y tú sonríes con confianza. Con poder. Y el chico baja la mirada, avergonzado e intimidado. Y tú te sobresaltas. No querías eso. No pretendías eso ni por un segundo. El chico temía que le contases su mayor secreto a él. Vuestro secreto.

La ciudad de Barcelona era muy distinta a lo que jamás hubiese conocido. Se había marchado de viaje para conocer mundo, y aunque había dudado en ir a visitar la capital del país, se decidió por la ciudad catalana. Y había acertado. El ambiente de ese lugar era maravilloso, por no decir grandioso. Se había hospedado en un pequeño hostal de la ciudad de Salou (pequeña ciudad situada a unas horas de Barcelona). Y quizás, esa fue la mejor decisión que había tomado en toda su vida

Sus labios, glaciales, se tornearon en coquetos en esa noche donde Barcelona parecía abrirle sus puertas. Sus demás compañeros se hacían a un lado, quizás temerosos ante su mirada. Al fin y al cabo, el joven no es que despertase mucha inocencia en sus gestos y miradas. Se movía muy bien por esos lugares. Como cual gato cuando precisa de no ser descubierto en medio de sus objetivos. Pero cuando te encuentras con esa mirada que ya conocías de antes, te sorprendes. Y le ves sentado en la barra. Miras hacia los lados, buscando al estúpido de su novio por algún lado. Te tocas la chaqueta buscando el blog de notas que siempre llevas a mano. Sonríes. Ahí estaba. Lo sacas con cuidado, para después, acercarte y sentarte a su lado. Él no se inmuta. Te mira por un instante, como si casi no te reconociese, para al final, percatarse de que eres tú. Le entregas el blog, quizás para que te comunique que sucede. En su muñeca derecha lleva un reloj de oro. Este, por dentro, lleva el nombre de su novio. Lo sabes tú, lo sabe él. Por eso te desesperas.

(Escribiendo)

"¿Qué haces aquí, Sebastian? ¿Siguiendo a mi novio?" Te ríes

"Por supuesto que no. Estoy de vacaciones" Siempre, por respeto, escribías. Era vuestra forma de comunicaros

Siempre te había gustado su letra. Su forma de redondear más la "a" de lo normal. El modo con el que realizaba el punto en la "i". La escasa diferencia de su "u" con la "v". Eso era lo que te gustaba de él, por poco que lo admitieses

"Vaya…Pues, igualmente, Blaine no está aquí. Lo siento por ti" Y toma una copa a su favor

"Tampoco me has decepcionado si es lo que piensas, Kurt"

"Qué sorpresa…Creía que ya estabas preparado para robarme al novio" Comentó el moreno con esa mirada suya. Y sabe que así, casi siempre te deja inerme

"No…No todo el mundo gira alrededor de Blaine. No como lo haces tú, claro"

"No sé si tomármelo como una ofensa"

"No…Simplemente, que él a mí ya no me gusta. Deberías saberlo…Sino ya te lo hubiese quitado hace tiempo"

Un amago de sonrisa se asoma en el rostro del chico, quien sondea la copa con sus dedos. Juguetea. Y eso llama la atención tuya, que no sabes cómo comportarte. Allí estaba, el chico que te enloquecía desde hacía días y que, seguramente, lloraba por ese estúpido de Blaine. Si antes te gustaba, ahora le detestabas. Y eso te llamaba la atención. Haber perdido la amistad de Kurt por ese estúpido capricho. Se lamentaba mucho por ello

"Quizás tengas razón y lo hubieses hecho" Y eso no te gusta. Que ande derrotado. Que crea que no se le merece, cuando es mentira

"¿Qué ha sucedido, Kurt?" Este ladea la cabeza, no quiere escribir sobre ello. Le coges del brazo con fuerza

(Dejan de escribir)

"¿Kurt?" Se te escapa de los labios con suavidad. Algo que no esperabas ni siquiera tú de ti mismo

Y te quedas casi sin habla cuando se te acerca. Su pañuelo de corazones negros cae al suelo por el movimiento de su cuerpo. Se inclina hacia ti, y toca sus labios con los tuyos. Te quedas atónito, más que nada porque no te lo esperabas. Pero antes de que se te pudiese escapar, tomas sus hombros con tus manos, con el fin de que prosiga ese agarre de las suyas contra tu chaqueta. Sus labios son algo más gruesos que los tuyos. Y eso te sulfura. Te provoca un calor intenso. Un ardor cuando su lengua atraviese la barrera y se adentra en tu cavidad bucal. Y dejas escapar un gemido por ello. Parece que poco le importa porque prosigue con ese beso, deslizando sus manos hasta tu trasero y toqueteándolo descaradamente

Te desesperas un poco. Y se levanta separándose de ti sin mucha compasión. Te quedas por un segundo con los párpados cerrados. Que vulnerable resultas así. Deja un billete sobre la mesa. No se molesta en pedir la vuelta. Tira de tu traje con empeño.

Camináis por las calles de Barcelona, recorriendo cada rincón con algún beso que otro por los callejones. El fuego os puede. Os quema con tanta fuerza que en un momento, quieres llegar ya a la parte que te interesa. Y por eso tiras de él, acorralándolo entre tus brazos y la pared

Te acercas lentamente, queriendo intimidar. Una sonrisa pícara se formaba en tu rostro, y en el suyo también. Pero no eres bueno interpretando los gestos de los demás, y enseguida es él el que te tiene acorralado. Desliza una de sus manos por tu pecho, cubierto por la camisa blanca, para acabar introduciendo su mano por dentro del pantalón. Te sobresaltas. Esperabas algo más delicado. No lo esperes de él. No de Kurt. Y cuando quieres librarte, sientes su mano tomando tu miembro con gallardía, y ante todo, osadía. Y entreabres los labios, que son mordidos por sus dientes mientras prosigue moviendo su mano sobre ti, masturbándote ligeramente al principio, con más severidad después

Pero hay algo que él quiere. Lo ves en su mirada. Y tampoco es que te parezca muy desagradable. Te agachas, un poco desconcertado, después de haber explotado en un éxtasis producido por haber llegado al orgasmo. Eso le divirtió al otro, quien había seguido estimulando todo tu cuerpo, provocando convulsiones desconcertantes y algo distintas a las que estabas acostumbrado

Es ahora cuando te toca a ti provocar su satisfacción. Abres la bragueta de él. Te sorprendes. No pensabas que fuese tan grande. Y tampoco es que parezca que te importe. Sonríes, cómplice. Él acaricia tu cabello, con cierto cuidado. Y espera que le correspondas. Y te empuja ligeramente. Y no te cortas. Entreabres tu boca para acabar succionando su miembro con desespero. Esperas que se corra en tu boca con la misma dificultad con la que tú llegaste al clímax. Pero aguanta bien. Y crees que si pudiese, gemiría de placer. Te frustra que su voz no se escuche. La luz de la farola aparece y desaparece. Y al igual que de lejos se ve a oscuras, otras tantas veces se te ve a ti chupándosela sin descanso. Y gimes de placer. Y cuando, al final, se deja vencer, saboreas su sabor con gran satisfacción. Una satisfacción que prosigue en general. Un algo que te hace darte cuenta de muchas cosas. Y una de ellas era que no te querías librar de él. No de Kurt

Te dejas caer sobre la cama, con ese recuerdo. Piensas sobre lo sucedido. Y también en como eso había sucedido debido al despecho del joven ante el abandono de su novio y de, como unos días después, este volvió con un ramo de flores en la mano mientras te veías escondido dentro del armario. Pensaste que ironía, la verdad. Y te sentiste defraudado. Utilizado. Y Sebastian nunca era utilizado por nadie.

Y allí estabas tú, mirando de nuevo al techo mientras que él se marchaba con ese chico que no le merecía. Que no sabía hacerle disfrutar como tú sabías. Recuerdas su casa. Las fotos de Barbra Streisand en la pared. Esta de tonalidad blanca y roja. Y con una perfecta decoración. A Kurt eso se le daba bien. Siempre lo habías sabido, pero te lo confirmaba casi ahora. Había visitado el cementerio del Sur-Oeste con él. Habías ido al puerto con ganas. Por él. Solamente por él. Habías recorrido las Ramblas en busca de una tienda en la que poder comprarle un regalo. Un regalo que no le entregaste cuando se marchó con Blaine. Un algo que te quedaste.

Y solamente te queda de esos momentos con él una promesa. Una promesa que marcaba el principio y el final de todo aquello. Un algo que no podía salir a la luz. Ese detalle. Esa noche. Esos días. Y aunque sabes que con ello podrías romper esa relación, no lo haces. Porque aunque no eres muy buena persona, algo en tu interior no te deja. Porque se lo prometiste a él. Le prometiste que sería vuestro pequeño secreto. Un secreto que nadie sabría. Nadie sabría que en una noche de Barcelona, Kurt y Sebastian fueron un algo más intensos de lo que jamás se hubiese imaginado cualquier persona. Y eso te deprime. Te deprime estar tirado allí, solo, y él siendo feliz con ese otro estúpido que no sabe valorarlo. Solamente por ocultar vuestro pequeño secreto. Vuestro secreto.

**Nota de autor: Esta historia participa en el reto "Fast and Quickly" del foro "Historias por contar". Responde al reto propuesto por Shaakeeit**


End file.
